ANTIKLIMAX
by hyukie
Summary: Ketika Soonyoung telah sampai pada klimaks, maka ada Jihoon yang mengantarkannya pada antiklimaks. [SVT. SOONYOUNG X JIHOON]


**ANTIKLIMAX**

.

.

Ketika Soonyoung telah sampai pada klimaks,

maka ada Jihoon yang mengantarkannya pada antiklimaks.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung percaya bahwa hidupnya adalah sebuah jalan cerita yang telah ditulis rapi oleh sang pencipta. Tanpa sedikitpun cacat, tanpa sedikitpun kesalahan di dalamnya. Kwon Soonyoung percaya bahwa banyak tokoh yang akan muncul di dalam jalan cerita yang menjadikannya sebagai pemeran utama. Kwon Soonyoung tidak akan mengingkari apa yang menjadi jalan cerita hidupnya. Dia pun tidak akan berani mengintip akhir dari jalan cerita hidupnya. Dia akan selalu menjadi seorang pemeran yang baik dalam ceritanya. Namun yang tidak dia ketahui bahwa, tanpa sengaja dia telah menjadi tokoh antagonis di dalam jalan cerita orang lain.

"Lee Jihoon, gerakan kedua kakimu, seperti ini," sesi latihan malam ini menghabiskan seluruh tenaga Soonyoung. Seharian dimarahi oleh pelatih Kang, membuatnya begitu emosional menghadapi anggota yang lain.

"Aku telah menggerakan kakiku," Lee Jihoon termakan umpan emosi yang Soonyoung lempar.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa yang ku tunjukan, kau hanya bergerak tidak jelas, membuat anggota lain kesulitan karena dirimu," Kwon Soonyoung adalah orang yang akan meledak jika lelah telah menggantung di kedua bahunya, mengekang kedua kakinya, dan memeluk seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku melakukannya! Aku melakukannya!" Lee Jihoon berteriak tanpa ampun. Seketika musik berhenti berputar, kemudian Jihoon dan Soonyoung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh anggota.

"Kau memang keras kepala Lee Jihoon," Soonyoung berbisik tajam. "Kau sangat keras kepala," ulang Soonyoung sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

"YA! AKU MEMANG KERAS KEPALA, DAN KAU YANG MEMBUATKU MANJADI ORANG YANG KERAS KEPALA, KWON SOONYOUNG!" sesi latihan malam diakhiri dengan teriakan Lee Jihoon yang membuat semua orang terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung meyakini Lee Jihoon adalah salah satu tokoh penting dalam jalan cerita kehidupannya. Sebab selama 23 tahun umurnya, dia telah menghabiskan hampir tiga per empatnya bersama Lee Jihoon. Hal itu yang membuat Soonyoung tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa Jihoon akan menjadi tokoh yang mempengaruhi akhir cerita hidupnya.

"Namanya Lee Jihoon," Choi Seungchol berbisik kepadanya. Anak laki-laki mungil itu hanya berdiam diri di sudut ruangan sambil memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Kwon Soonyoung," Soonyoung hanya tersenyum, sambil terus memperhatikan Jihoon.

"Apa dia akan bergabung dengan kita hyung?" Soonyoung menggeser duduknya mendekati Seungchol.

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa nantinya," Seungchol mengusap poninya yang semakin memanjang.

Pagi itu, pagi yang dingin untuk Soonyoung berkenalan dengan Lee Jihoon. Anak laki-laki mungil yang tingginya tidak begitu jauh dengan dirinya, dengan pipi mengembung yang merona, dan jari-jari gendutnya yang pendek, membuat Soonyoung ingin sekali menggingit salah satunya.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung paham inti dari sebuah jalan cerita adalah terdapat konflik di dalamnya. Dan dia pun paham bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang pandai menyelesaikan suatu konflik.

"Dimana Lee Jihoon?" Soonyoung masuk kedalam asrama mereka.

"Kurasa dia masih ada di perusahaan," Choi Seungcheol tengah meminum vitaminnya, menatap Soonyoung. Laki-laki itu melesat cepat meninggalkan asrama.

Berjalan dipagi buta adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan Soonyoung. Namun akan berbeda jika dia berjalan dangan Jihoon di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Soonyoung berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Jihoon yang pelan.

"Tidak ada," Jihoon merapatkan jaketnya. Bagi Jihoon berjalan di pagi buta bukanlah hal baru, namun bukan juga kebiasaannya. Jika Soonyoung tidak mendatanginya di perusahaan, dia berencana menghabiskan waktunya hingga pagi di studio.

"Jihoon, maafkan aku," Soonyoung menggandeng tangan Jihoon. Rasa hangat menjalar dikedua pipinya. Jalan nampak lengang, hanya dilalui satu dua mobil yang berjalan pelan.

"Aku tidak marah," Jihon balas menggenggam tangan Soonyoung. Mereka tersenyum pelan. Pagi ini udara cukup dingin untuk hari di akhir bulan Agustus. Udara yang mereka sukai untuk menghabiskan waktu dan saling memaafkan di tepi sungai Han.

.

.

"Boleh ku gigit jarimu," Soonyoung berkata pelan ketika dirinya berdiri dihadapan Jihoon yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Soonyoung. Refleks Jihoon memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Ahhh, maksudku bukan seperti itu," Soonyoung tersenyum kikuk.

"Jihoon-ah, ayo kita berteman," Jihoon hanya menatap tangan Soonyoung, "Em, namaku Soonyoung."

"Ya,"

.

.

Entah bagaimana hari ini Soonyoung merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Seperti sesuatu tengah tertancap di kepalanya. Tadi pagi, Lee Chan menghebohkan asrama dengan suaranya yang menyebalkan,

"Soonyoung hyung, kau berkencan?" selimut Soonyoung ditarik dengan paksa. Soonyoung terduduk, apa yang dikatakan adik termudanya ini.

"Apa benar kau berkencan?" Choi Seungcheol memukul bahu Soonyoung.

"Ahhh, apa yang kau katakan Hyung," Soonyoung menatap Seungcheol dengan tajam.

"Lihat ini," Soonyoung membaca sebuah judul artikel yang terdapat di layar ponsel Seungcheol. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semalam Soonyoung tidur memang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, tidak parah namun hal itu membuat kepalanya berat, ditambah lagi kabar yang baru saja dia baca, membuat kepalanya semakin berat. Soonyoung menghela nafas.

"Dimana Lee Jihoon?" Soonyoung beranjak dari kasurnya.

.

.

Masih dengan kepalanya yang pening, Soonyoung duduk didepan studio di perusahaannya. Soonyoung sadar bahwa sebuah jalan cerita tidak hanya lurus saja, terkadang dia harus berbelok ataupun menanjank. Maka disinilah dia, untuk menemui Jihoon dia harus menunggu, meskipuna keadaannya sendiri tidak cukup baik. Setelah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh manager hyung, Soonyoung rasa kepalanya semakin pening, sup mabuk buatan Mingyu tidak banyak membantu.

"A― Soonyoung-ah. Apa kau mencari Jihoon," Soonyoung terlonjak dari lamunannya.

"Ah, hyung,"

"Dia ada di dalam, nampaknya dia tertidur. Masuklah," Soonyoung berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya.

.

.

Jihoon tertidur di sebuah sofa merah maroon, hanya dengan beralaskan jaket miliknya yang tiga hari lalu Jihoon pinjam. Soonyoung mendekat, mengusap poni Jihoon. Tekstur lembut berlomba menyusup di sela-sela jari Soonyoung.

"Kau tidur?" Soonyoung berbisik dan berjongkok mendekati wajah Jihoon. Soonyoung tahu kebiasaan kerja Jihoon. Sudah tiga hari sejak Jihoon meminjam jaketnya, sudah sejak itu pula Jihoon belum beristirahat.

"Kau akan pergi ke studio?" Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon.

"Hemm," Jihoon kini berdiri diantar kaki Soonyoung yang terbuka.

"Istirahatlah," Soonyoung mengusap punggung tangan Jihoon.

"Aku akan beristirahat jika semuanya telah selesai," tanpa Soonyoung sangka, Jihoon mendudukan tubuhnya di pangkuannya. Belum selesai Soonyoung terkejut, Jihoon menyusupkan wajahnya di lehernya, sehingga dia dapat mendengar nafas Jihoon yang teratur.

"Kau lelah?" Soonyoung mengusap anak rambut yang tumbuh di leher belakang Jihoon.

"Tidak. Biarkan seperti ini," Soonyoung terdiam, tangannya terus mengusap kepala Jihoon.

"Istirahatlah barang sejenak."

"Pinjamkan aku jaketmu ini. Aku akan cepat beristirahan."

Kenangan tiga hari yang lalu terus membanjiri pikiran Soonyoung. Tidak pernah Jihoon semanja itu. Soonyoung heran, namun dia menyukainya.

"Kau manis sekali Jihoon-ah," Soonyoung mengusap pipi Jihoon yang kini tidak segembil dulu, namun masih suka merona tiba-tiba.

.

.

Nyatanya Soonyoung tidak berani untuk sekedar menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Jihoon. Katakanlah dia pengecut, membiarkan masalah yang seharusnya selesai jika dibicarakan dan memilih lari dan pergi. Malam ini Soonyoung ingin sedikit mabuk, dia memang anggota yang payah untuk urusan minum, namun setidaknya jika dia minum sedikit kepalanya akan terasa kosong. Ini gelas bir pertamanya, namun kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Dia tambah lagi satu gelas. Café ini adalah langganan Seungcheol dan yang lainnya, tentu saja pemiliknya mengenal Soonyoung, jadi tidak masalah jika Soonyoung tertidur di sini.

Kerincing pintu café berbunyi dengan kencang, seseorang yang malas Soonyoung cari tahu eksistensinya berdiri dengan wajah merengut yang lucu. Pria kecil itu berjalan menuju Soonyoung yang masih tertunduk memperhatikan ujung sepatunya.

"KWON SOONYOUNG ANGKAT KEPALAMU DAN TATAP AKU."

Saat itu café tengah kosong pelanggan, hanya ada Soonyoung, jadi siapa Kwon Soonyoung yang pria itu maksud selain dirinya. Dihadapannya berdiri Jihoon, dangan _sweater_ panjang menutupi ujung jarinya, rambut hitamnya yang nampak halus, mencuat di beberapa bagian, dan yang membuat Soonyoung terkejut adalah wajah Jihoon. Wajahnya merah hingga ke leher.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Soonyoung dengan cepat berdiri meninggalkan gelas birnya yang masih penuh. Semua orang tahu, Jihoon benar-benar payah dalam urusan minum, seluruh tubuhnya akan memerah. Dia alergi.

"Lepaskan aku Kwon Soonyoung. Kamu pria paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal."

Jihoon menunjuk-nunjuk dada Soonyoung, bahkan pergelangan tangannya nampak merah. Soonyoung semakin khawatir.

"Jihoon ayo kita pulang," Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon dan menariknya pelan.

"Lepaskan! Aku gak mau pulang. Selesaikan masalah yang kamu buat. Baru aku mau pulang." Jihoon akan semakin sulit bila dalam keadaan teler.

.

.

Maka ini waktunya Soonyoung untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sebenarnya bukan dia yang buat, namun harus dia yang selesaikan. Jihoon teler di atas kasur, dan mulai menggaruk asal tubuhnya. Terkadang dia akan merasa gatal, di beberapa bagian.

"Soonyoung, kenapa _sweater_ ini bikin gatal badanku. Aku gak bisa lepasnya. Ini gatal. Menyebalkan seperti kamu."

Soonyoung tersenyum melihat tingkah Jihoon. Dia menarik-narik kerahnya tanpa ampun, seolah akan merobek pakaian itu. Sebelum baju itu rusak Soonyoung membantu melepaskannya.

Soonyoung tahu bahwa suatu puncak masalah dalam cerita akan menurun melalui antiklimaks. Mungkin ini saatnya dia melalui antiklimaks itu. Untuk beberapa waktu Soonyoung terdiam. Tubuh Jihoon selalu membuatnya tertegun dan lupa diri.

"Soonyoung! Jangan lihat aku. Kan aku bilang aku malu kalo kamu lihatin aku gak pake baju," kini Jihoon menarik selumut yang tertindih tubuhnya, namun susah, karena selimut itu ada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Soonyoung, selimut. Peluk! Peluk aku pake selimut."

Soonyoung ingin sekali menggigit pipi Jihoon, kalo boleh bibirnya juga. Maka setelah Soonyoung melepas kaosnya dia menarik selimut dan memeluk Jihoon lembut.

"Jangan tidur, aku mau kita bicara. Kamu utang penjelasan sama aku. Seungcheol si tua itu gak mau bilang apa-apa soal berita itu. Dia bilang aku suruh ketemu kamu. Tapi dia bilang aku gak boleh teler kalo ketemu kamu. Padahal aku sengaja teler biar bisa marah-marah sama kamu. Katanya kalo aku teler nanti aku di gigit kamu. Si pria tua itu pikir kamu srigala Soonyoung, dan aku si tudung merah. Hihihi. Dasar pria tua aneh."

Soonyoung terkekeh sambil mengusap wajah merah Jihoon, menghapus titik-titik keringat yang muncul di jidatnya.

"Aku memang berung Jihoon-ah. Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku suka menggingit anak kecil yang sedang mabuk sepertimu."

"Bohong, Soonyoung bukan beruang. Kamu itu pria tua seperti Seungcheol. Kalian tua. Kenapa orang tua seperti kalian suka lari terus hilang. Gak mau kasih penjelasan sama aku. Padahal aku udah nangis-nangis. Bikin capek," Jihoon merengut mengambil tangan Soonyoung dari jidatnya dan menyimpannya di pipi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang. Apa kau mau mendengarkanku?" Soonyoung kini mengusap pipi Jihoon yang masih nampak merah. Mata Jihoon tinggal segaris, namun dia memaksakan untuk terus membuka matanya.

"Gak usah. Aku gak mau denger penjelasan kamu sekarang. Aku lagi mabuk, aku juga lagi gatel. Gak mau denger orang lain dari mulut kamu, Soonyoung-ah. Katakan aja kamu sayang aku." Soonyoung terkekeh. Bagaimana pria 23 tahun ini mengaku tidak memiliki tingkah imut. Ingin sekali Soonyoung merekamnya dan menunjukan pada orang-orang bahwa Jihoon imut sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku sayang Jihoon."

"Lagi."

"Aku sayang Jihoon."

"Aku cinta Soonyoung."

"Aku cinta Jihoon."

"Hemm, seperti itu. Jangan diulangi lagi yaaa. Aku gak mau nangis lagi. Capek. Aku juga gak mau teler lagi. Huuu bikin gatel. Soonyoung ini gatel. Gatel. Gatel." Jihoon menunjuk-nunjuk lehernya.

Jika ini adalah antiklimaks sebuah masalah dalam sebuah cerita, maka Soonyoung tidak akan mengeluh lagi jika harus berhadapan dengan jalan cerita yang menanjak, berliku, atau terjun bebas. Sebab Jihoon akan menjadi antiklimaknya yang akan menyelesaikan seluruh masalah dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

"YA! Mengapa kau mengigit jariku?"

Soonyoung mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi di punggungnya.

"Jari-jarimu ternyata tidak segendut dulu. Semalam kau meremas bantal terlalu kencang. Sampai aku takut kau mematahkannya. Jari mu ini kurus sekali. Tapi ternyata sangat kuat. Jadi aku ingin mengigitnya. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau ingin mencobanya lagi? Atau kali ini kau ingin meremas rambutku. Terdengar lebih seksi bukan?"

Kwon Soonyoung mendapatkan pukulan di atas lebam birunya yang dia dapat tadi pagi. Jihoon bilang itu salahnya karena tidak membawa Jihoon pulang, malah membawanya ke hotel.

"Kan kau yang bilang, kau tidak ingin pulang sebelum kita menyelesaikan masalah kita."

Dan sekali lagi Soonyoung mendapat pukulan di wajah. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi pemeran antagonis di dalam hidup orang lain, padahal dia yang paling sering dipukuli Jihoon.

.

.

P.S.

Ku lanjutkan gara-gara SVT CLUB eps 1, waktu ngabahas badan Jihoon jadi merah kalo minum. Heung TT.


End file.
